Premier amour
by cassiewright
Summary: Film vu du point de vue de Chloé. femslash.


Je sors avec des garçons, je me suis toujours dis hétérosexuelle, jusqu'à ce que je la vois.

Son air décalé, ultra-alternatif m'a attiré. Puis sa voix, son sourire, tout d'elle m'a attiré. Elle ne voulait pas nous rejoindre dans les Bellas, notre groupe de chant à capella. Soit disant elle trouvait ça ennuyeux et qu'elle ne chantait pas. J'étais déçue. Je voulais passer du temps avec elle, mieux la connaitre.

Le lendemain matin j'étais sous la douche avec mon mec du moment. Enfin un garçon qui a voulu passé un moment sous la douche avec moi. Quand je l'ai entendu. Titanium. Sa douce voix coulait sur moi comme l'eau de la douche. Je l'ai rejoins et j'ai vu en plus de la beauté de son corps tatoué, que cette voix appartenait à ma belle inconnu.

- tu sais chanter !

-oh

- tu réussis aussi les aigus ?

- les quoi ? Mon dieu !

- tu dois auditionner pour les Bellas.

- je ne peux pas t'écouter tant que tu es nue.

- prends mon offre en considération. On a déjà fait office de chanteuses de soutien pour Prince. Son cul est si petit qu'il tient dans ma main.

- sérieusement. Je suis nue.

- tu chantais Titanium, oui ?

- tu connais David Guetta ?

- ouais, tout le monde connaît. Cette chanson est ma préférée. Ma favorite.

- c'est bien.

- vraiment. Elle me fait jouir

- dégueu

- peux-tu la chanter pour moi ?

- non. Dégage !

- pas pour ça. Je ne m'en irai pas tant que t'auras pas chanté.

Mon ange s'est tourné vers moi et on a chanté ensemble. C'était magnifique. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous à l'audition.

Elle est venue, mais à chanter une autre chanson que celle prévu car elle ignorait qu'il fallait la préparer. Pendant qu'elle chantait, elle me regardait, et je me sentais toute chose. Je me sentais rougir et sourire. Elle est merveilleuse.

Elle a été acceptée et elle est devenue l'une de nos altos.

Nous sommes allées, toutes les Bellas, à la soirée d'initiation. Les quatre groupe à capella du campus passent la soirée à boire, danser et chanter.

Je l'ai vu parlé avec ce garçon, je suis allée vers elle, lui il partait.

- Hy

Je lui avais pris les mains, l'attirant vers moi

- je suis si contente de t'avoir rencontrée.

J'ai rapproché nos visages et j'ai murmuré

- je crois qu'on va rapidement devenir amies.

-ouais, et tu m'as déjà vue nue, alors…

- ouais.

Elle m'a fait un clin d'œil, et ce sourire, je l'adore. Je ne voulais pas te lâcher, , donc comme une caresse j'ai laissé tes mains

- je vais chercher un verre. J'ai besoin de jus pour danser. A plus tard.

Depuis de jour là, je ne pense qu'à elle. A la blancheur de sa peau, à ses tatouages. Et chaque fois que je la voyais pour les répétitions des Bellas, mon cœur battait la chamade. Quand nous nous entrainions pour les chorégraphies, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'aider même si elle était capable de le faire seule. Je profitais de ces moments là pour respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux, de sa peau. Le peu que je pouvais toucher, j'en conservais tout ce que je ressentais. La texture, la douceur.

Notre première représentation ne s'est pas bien passée. Aubrey notre chef, m'a un peu engueulé car je n'avais pas le bon timbre de voix. Je vous ai avoué avoir des nodules.

Ta douce voix un peu inquiète à demander ce que c'était que des nodules vocaux. Aubrey et moi on vous a expliqué. Tu étais inquiète et tu as dis…

- ça fait mal, non ? Et tu tiens à participer aux spectacles ?

- le chant c'est ma passion.

Je devais me retirer, mais j'aime tellement chanter, et je voulais la voir.

Quelques jours plus tard, les quatre groupes à capella se sont affrontés en chant, la nuit, dans la piscine vide.

Le monsieur loyal choisit un thème et on se lance.

Sur l'une des chansons, je vous ai vu Jesse et toi vous échanger des regards, des gestes de baisers.

J'étais jalouse, et c'est là que j'ai compris. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Beca.

Lors de la répétition pour la compétition régionale, je n'arrivais pas à atteindre la dernière note. Aubrey m'adit qu'on devrait donner le solo à quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai de suite dis que je voulais donner mon solo à Beca. Mais Aubrey n'aime pas Beca, j'ignore pourquoi. Elle a de bonnes idées, elle a du talent. Mais comme Aubrey ne l'aime pas, le solo va à Amy.

Nous sommes arrivées deuxième. Nous sommes allées en demi-finale.

Durant le trajet pour la demi-finale, j'écouté de la musique et je me suis mise à chanter, tout le monde à suivi, sauf Beca. Elle a regardé vers moi puis a chanté aussi.

Nous n'avons pas réussi. Aubrey a été odieuse avec Beca, qui est partit.

Nous avons eus une chance d'aller en finale, mais Aubrey ne veut pas de Beca. Moi si. Je l'ai prévenu de notre seconde chance. Et elle est venue.

On a fait comme une thérapie en se disant tout. Ma douce Beca a voué qu'elle n'a jamais eus d'amies jusqu'à nous, et qu'elle aimait ça. Je vous ais dit que comme je ne pensais pas aller en finale, je me suis fait enlever mes nodules.

Aubrey a enfin compris que nous avions besoin de mon ange et de ses idées.

Nous sommes allées dans la piscine vide, et nous avons chantées « just the way you are » de Bruno Mars, Beca aux commandes. C'était incroyable. Cette chanson correspondait tellement à ce que je ressentais que j'avais du mal à détacher mon regard de ma belle tatouée.

La finale, nous y sommes. Tu parles à Jesse, vous avez été un peu en froid, et malgré mes sentiments pour toi, j'espère que ça ira entre vous.

On entre en scène et nous donnons tout…

Avant de quitter les coulisses, je sens une main me retenir.

- Beca ?

Tes lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur qui explose sous la sensation. Le bonheur.

- je croyais que Jesse et toi…

De nouveaux tes lèvres sur les miennes.

- on m'a fait comprendre où était réellement mon cœur.

Nous avons gagné la finale, et j'ai gagné une petite amie. Mon premier réel amour.


End file.
